Mixed Impressions
by Sweet Ember
Summary: Imagine Buffy's world with no evil, vamps, whatsoever. She is just an ordinary HS student...well not so ordinary. B/S...W/O....lot's more. R+R please!
1. I wanna be bad

~ MIXED IMPRESSIONS~  
~CH.1~  
Author: Sweet Ember (LinkinP2811@aol.com)  
  
Rating: This chapter is pg-13 for swearing.  
  
Chapter Summary: This chapter is where all the characters are introduced from Xander's P.O.V. And Buffy comes to Sunnydale High for the first time.  
  
Distribution: Sure.Just ask me and tell me where it's going.  
  
Feedback: Motivates me to write faster. ;)wink;)  
  
A/N: Errrrr.......I could punch ff.net for putting me through all of this shit. This used to be an nc-17 story with 34 reviews but now it is a little itty bitty pg-13 with no reviews because ff.net had so many complaints about the nc-17 stories. Now I am going to tell you this.....even though it is pg-13,there is going to be alot of swearing(even the f word) and some sexual references. So if you can't read even this.....DON'T! Also....please give me a review, I don't care if it is a bunch of letters that don't make sense. I want to get my 34 reviews back. So even if you already read whatever I have so far...drop me a line!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander Harris sighed as he walked through the doors to his highschool,Sunnydale High.  
  
"Another day of school."he muttered absently.He just about reached his locker when a freshman bumped into him and sent his backpack flying halfway across the hall."Figures."  
  
Sunnydale high,which the students called Sunnyhell,was exactly what they call it.Pure hell.For him at least.There were so many cliques and groups it was pathetic.  
  
First you have the jocks who are Riley Finn and his crew.They are all just dumb jocks who girls swoon over just so they can be seen with a football player.  
  
Next,you have the "too good for anybody" group of girls who walk the halls of Sunnyhell highschool with their noses held high and lash out on anybody who is in their way.That group is made up of the beautiful,elegant,sexy,pretty,uhhhh sorry got sidetracked for a second.Cordelia Chase and her followers Harmony Patello,and Darla Ryneer.  
  
Next up is the troublemakers,the badass group.Their so called leader is "Spike."Of course that is a nickname and don't ask me how her got it because I don't know and I don't wanna know.His real name is William Giles.Him and his dad moved here from England two years ago and ever since Spike and his friend Rod,Faith,and his ex-girlfriend Dru owned the school.  
  
There's also the three geekiest of the geeks in this school.They are the wannabe Warren and his two companions Johnathon and Andrew.  
  
Now,you ask,where do I fit in?The answer is nowhere!I'm a guess you could say average person here along with my two best friends Williw Rosenburg and her boyfriend OZ.  
  
Xander suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when the warning bell rang."Shit.Now i'm gonna be late.Great way to start the day Xan."he said to himself as he hurried down the hall in the direction of his homeroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think I just heard the warning bell."Dru said to Spike that morning.They were in their usual hangout spot right behind the bleachers of the football field.  
  
"So."Spike said as exhaled the smoke of his cigarette.  
  
"Remember your gonna get detention if your late one more time."she said.  
  
He rolled his eyes and threw his fag down on the ground.He ground it out with his foot."Alright,let's go then.Don't wanna worry Dru's pretty little head with the thought of me being in detention."  
  
"Wouldn't exactly be the first time."Faith said as they started to walk over to the school.  
  
"Yeah,anyway."Rod said.Rod,short for Rodney was a tall,semi muscular,boy with spiked up brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Well,would you rather hang out at the bronze like we're supposed to today after school or have detention.?"Dru said.  
  
"Good point."Spike said.  
  
"No,she's just looking after him 'cuz she still wants to fuck him."Faith said to Rod.  
  
Rod laughed.Spike just smirked.  
  
"Bitch."Dru muttered to Faith.  
  
"You know it."she said as she noticed Spike starring at a skinny,blond girl entering the school with black,tight leather pants,a red halter top,and a black leather jacket over top of it all.Her long blond hair hung down her back in waves.And she had big silver hoop earrings hanging from her ears.  
  
"Who the hell is she?"Dru said.She noticed Spike checking her out and she didn't like it one bit.  
  
"That's what I was just wondering."Faith said as she lightly punched Spike in the shoulder."Earth to William."  
  
"Hmmm,what?"he stuttered.  
  
Everyone laughed except Dru.She just walked into the school with a pout on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy Summers walked out of the office with her new schedule for the year.She and her mom just moved here from LA,California a week ago and today was her first day of school here.  
  
She got to her locker and did the combination and opened it. She took her pack of Marlboro lights out of her leather jacket and put them into her backpack.She started smoking last year along with the drinking and other things.See,it all started out with when she and her boyfriend Angel,had sex for the first time.The morning after she woke up and found that he wasn't there.He had just wanted a one night stand and she thought he loved her like she loved him.He left her heartbroken and confused.It all went downhill after that.She started smoking,drinking,not caring about schoolwork at all,and lots of other things.She had to move from LA when she got kicked out of her school for "accidently" burning down the chemistry lab.  
  
So here she was heading to homeroom on her first day of school here.She was deciding last night how she wanted her reputation to be.After all,she was in a new school where no one knew her.She could be whoever she wanted to be.So she decided to stick with what she had going at her last school after the thing with Angel happened.She would be the badass,trouble maker with the assumption that all boys are trash and no good.After all,being a troublemaker is the most fun.  
  
She smiled as she tossed her hair over one of her shoulders and walked into her homeroom with confidence on her face.  
  
  
  
  
A/N:What do you guys think?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Is This girl for real?

Mixed Impressions  
Chapter 2- Fight Club  
Rating:This chapter is pg-13 for swearing  
Chapter summary:Two of the character's get into a little fight.  
A/N:Sorry about all the spacing confusion the last chapter.I don't have a betareader so I usually miss those mistakes.Also....remember there is no evil or big bads at all in this story. Unless you count little human Druscilla....lol!  
  
~Oh yeah I thought I should say all these characters belong to Joss.But,Rod and the teachers are all mine.  
  
  
  
"Who is that girl?" Xander whispered to Willow that morning in homeroom.  
  
"The one that just walked in?"she whispered back.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
"Morning class."their homeroom teacher Mrs.Tracy chirped."We have a new student today.Her name is Buffy Summers.Buffy do you wanna come up to the front of the class and tell us a few things about yourself?"  
  
Buffy spoke from where she was standing in front of the door."Not really."  
  
Some people in the class laughed.The teacher had a frown on her face.  
  
"Fine then."she said."Come up here and say a few things about your self."  
  
Buffy sighed and walked to the front of the classroom."My name is Buffy.I moved here from LA.I have blonde hair,hazel eyes,size 2 jeans.Uhhhh,I smoke.Uhhh,I got kicked out of my old school because I burned down the chemistry lab.And I.........."  
  
The teacher cut her off before she could say anything else."Thank you Buffy.I think we know all we need to know now.Sit down."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Anywhere,I don't care."The teacher said.  
  
Buffy shrugged but then looked around for some desk that is empty to sit in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is this girl for real?"Faith asked from where her,Spike,Rod,and Dru sat in the back of the classroom.  
  
"I guess so."Rod said.  
  
"I like her."she said while waving Buffy over to the empty desk inbetween her and Spike.  
  
"What are you doing?"Drucilla hissed.  
  
"Chill out,D."she said as Buffy reached the desk and plopped down into it.  
  
"Thanks."she said.  
  
"No prob."Faith said back."Name's Faith.These are my friends Dru,Rod,and Spike."  
  
"Spike?"Buffy asked with a smirk.  
  
"It's a bloody nickname."he shrugged."So Buffy,what's your excuse?"  
  
"Ask my damn mom."she said."It's all her fault."  
  
"True."he replied.  
  
"So,did you really burn down the chemistry lab?"Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Damn."Rod said."Even I wouldn't go that far."  
  
Buffy just shrugged.  
  
"Excuse me,"Mrs.Tracy said."I bet none of you guys heard what I just said? Spike?"  
  
"No,sorry."  
  
"Faith?"she asked.  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Buffy?"the teacher sighed.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Buffy,please don't tell me your gonna act this way all year.I expect nothing less from the rest of the guys your sitting with but please tell me you'll be different."Mrs.Tracy pleaded.  
  
Buffy looked into the teacher's eyes with a cool gaze."We'll see."  
  
The bell rang just as the teacher was going to say something else.She just threw up her arms and sat down at her desk.  
  
Everyone got up and started filing out of the room.  
  
"What do you have next?"Faith asked her.  
  
She pulled out her schedule and looked at it."Literature 101."  
  
"Damn."Faith swore."I have Spanish but Dru has Lit. She will take you there."  
  
"I will."Dru asked.  
  
Faith slapped her arm.  
  
"I mean,yes I will."she smiled evilly."I have things to discuss with her anyway."  
  
"Okay."Buffy said confused as she followed Dru out of the classroom.  
  
"Buffy's in for it big time."Rod said as he grabbed his backpack.  
  
"I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself."Faith said then looked over at Spike."Why are you so quiet?"  
  
He shrugged."I don't know.Nothing to talk about."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes."Let's get out of here."  
  
  
  
  
"So,"Buffy said as her and Dru walked down the hall."What did you want to discuss with me?"  
  
Dru stopped walking and looked straight into Buffy's eyes."Let's just get one thing straight.Spike is mine."  
  
Buffy laughed."Who said I want him?"  
  
"Don't get smart."Dru snapped."I'm just saying don't try anything."  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?"Buffy asked cooly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then I can do whatever I want with him."Buffy said as she started walking away but Dru grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?Buffy shouted which caused people to stop and watch them.  
  
"My problem is you."she said."I don't like you."  
  
"I didn't do a God damn thing to you!I don't know why you hate me."Buffy seethed.  
  
"He looks at you."she said simply.  
  
"Oh!"Buffy said while putting the back of her hand to her forehead for dramatic effect."It's horrific!Spike looked at someone else instead if your ugly ass for a change!"  
  
Dru's eyes narrowed."You bitch!"she was just about to slap her when two strong arms blocked her from doing so.  
  
"Ladies,ladies,let's not fight!" Riley Finn said."Although it would turn me on deeply."  
  
"Where does this guy get off?"Buffy asked.  
  
"Many places."he said."In my bedroom,my bathroom,the school's bathroom,uhhhh......"  
  
"Ewww."Buffy interupted."Who the hell is this perv?"  
  
"Riley."Dru said."Go away we can handle this ourselves."  
  
"But see,"he said."You can't.I don't want to see your two pretty faces all bloodied up."  
  
"Ahhhh!"Dru let out a frustrated scream and then took off down the hallway.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Riley asked.  
  
Buffy just laughed and shook her head."No idea."  
  
"So,uhhhhh Buffy."he said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you wanna go out with me tonight?"he asked.  
  
"Uhhhh."Buffy said."I don't even know you."  
  
"You can get to know me."he winked.  
  
"Sorry but I already have a date."she lied.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Uhhhh."Buffy looked around and grabbed the first guy she saw."Him.Uh....what's your name again?"she asked the guy.  
  
"Xander."  
  
"Right."she said while grabbing his hand."Me and Xander here,have a date tonight."  
  
"We do?"he asked.He had no idea why the hell she grabbed him and what she was talking about.  
  
"We do."she confirmed.  
  
"Alright."Riley said."Your loss."And he took off down the hall.  
  
Buffy sighed and let go of Xander's hand.  
  
"So when should I pick you up tonight?"he asked.  
  
"Gross."Buffy said as she started walking down the hall the direction Drucilla went.  
  
"How about seven-ish?"he called to her.  
  
Buffy just shook her head and kept walking."I need a smoke."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:What do you guy's think???Notice I made Riley a complete jerk and airhead???I don't like him.Hehe.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. The Bronze part 1

~Mixed Impressions~  
~Chapter 3 The Bronze part 1~  
Chapter Summary: Faith and her crew take Buffy to the Bronze.  
A/N:Thanks for all of the feedback so far in your e-mail and on here!  
  
  
  
It was lunchtime still on Buffy's first day of school.She was sitting against a tree out in the courtyard reading a new vampire romance novel that she just had gotten.Over the past few months,reading has been one of her pastimes that she could just exscape from reality awhile.Especially romances since she has been lacking one for awhile.Actually she never really had a real one.Sure a couple of boyfriends here and there but nothing big untill Angel.But we all know how that turned out.Damn Angel ruined her for life.  
  
"So,badass Buffy has a soft spot after all."  
  
Buffy looked up from her book to see Faith smirking with Spike right beside her.She rolled her eyes."Yeah,I just can't seen to tear myself away from trashy vamp romance novels."  
  
"Vamp romance novels?"Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah,just some fascination I have with vampires."she explained while looking at Spike.God you could get lost in those blue eyes."You'd make a good vamp."  
  
Spike smirked."Yeah,and then all that sexual lust vampires have would just be radiating off of me."  
  
"Already is."Buffy muttered.  
  
"What's that,princess?"he asked although he heard clearly what she had said.  
  
"Nothing."she said as she stood up."I'm gonna go get something to drink"  
  
"Nothing to eat?"he asked.  
  
"I'm not hungry."she said.  
  
"Your too skinny already.Eat something."he said.  
  
"I don't want anything."  
  
"Bollocks,your getting something.I'll get it for you.Follow me."Spike demanded as she laughed but then followed him into the school.  
  
Drucilla,who had been watching everything,walked over to Faith.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?"she asked.  
  
Faith shook her head."He went to buy her something to eat."  
  
Dru pouted."He always used to do that for me."  
  
The other dark haired girl sighed."D,you and him are over."  
  
"No we're not.We are just taking a break."  
  
Faith frowned at her.  
  
"Alright fine,we're over."she said."Doesn't mean Buffy's gonna get him."  
  
"I'm serious.This is getting damn annoying.Get over him."Faith demanded.  
  
"I'll try."Dru said but her voice didn't sound at all convincing.  
  
Faith was about to try and yell at her to get it throughto her but Buffy and Spike walked back over.  
  
"I offer to buy her something and do ya know what she gets?"Spike asked."A fucking salad."  
  
"I said I didn't want anything."she laughed.  
  
"But still,you bloody should have-"Spike stopped his banter when he noticed the evil glare Dru was giving Buffy.  
  
"Damn,not this shit again."Buffy complained looking at Dru.  
  
"What shit?"Dru asked innocently.  
  
"Don'y play dumb with me."Buffy said rising her voice.  
  
"Okay,okay!"Faith shouted."I don't know what's going on here."She glanced over at Spike but he just looked away."Actually,I do know what's going on here.But,just stop it."  
  
"Fine."both of the girls said at the same time.  
  
"Good.Now,who's going Bronzing tonight?"Faith asked.  
  
"Bronzing?"Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh.I forgot.You don't know what it is.It's a club called the Bronze.It's the only thing worth going to around here.Do you wanna come with us tonight?"  
  
Buffy shrugged."Sure,I got nothing better to do."  
  
"Cool,you can come with all of us then."Faith smiled."I'll give you the directions then you can meet us there around 7:00"  
  
"Uhhh,this is kind of embarrasing."Buffy blushed."I can't drive."  
  
Dru laughed but then Spike glared at her so she shut up.  
  
"No one ever really taught me how."she explained.  
  
"That's gonna hafta change."Spike said.  
  
"No prob."Faith shrugged."I'll pick you up around seven then.Alright?"  
  
"Cool."Buffy said as she noticed Dru,yet again,glaring at her."It should be fun."she glanced over at Spike then smiled back over at Dru evilly.Oh yeah,it's gonna be fun.  
  
  
  
  
"Mom!"Buffy called from her room that evening."Where are my black knee high boots at?"  
  
"They are down here,honey."she called back.  
  
Buffy swore under her breath then looked at the clock."Shit."Faith was gonna be here any minute to pick her up to go to the Bronze.She quickly raced down the stairs and grabbed her boots and started to put them on and lace them up.She looked up when she heard a gasp.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers."Joyce looked at her daughter with one hand on her hip."You are not going out of this house dressed like that.  
  
Buffy looked down at her ensamble.She had on a very slim fitting black sleeveless dress that came down onlt to about her mid thigh,her black knee high lace up boots,with her golden locks hanging halfway down her back in wavy curls.She had on black eyeliner and some other dark makeup on her face.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"she asked.  
  
"Everything.You look like a stripper."her mother frowned.  
  
They heard a car horn honk and Buffy grabbed her leather jacket and her cigarettes and was out the door.  
  
Her mother faintly heard her last word."Good."  
  
  
  
  
A/N:Sorry such a short chapter.Next one "The Bronze part 2" will be actually at the Bronze.R+R please! Oh yeah, and I had to put that little bit in there with Spike would look good as a vamp and all that lust would be pouring off of him. *Fans self* Sure does!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. The Bronze part 2

MIXED IMPRESSIONS~THE BRONZE PART 2  
  
A/N: Sorry about the lack of updating.Thanks for all the feedback so far.I'm sorry for all the spacing problems I have been having also.Somethings wrong with the word processing program I use.Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's too bad Willy isn't working today." Rod said as him and Spike were sitting at a booth at the Broze waiting for the girls to show up.  
  
"Yeah." Spike agreed nodding his head.  
  
When Willy worked he slipped them drinks even though they were underage. Their luck, today he wasn't working.  
  
Spike glared at his coke like it was it's fault Willy wasn't working."Bloody fucking great. Look who is it."  
  
Rod looked over at the direction Spike was looking at and he laughed."Better hide,Spikey boy."  
  
Coming their way was Harmony Patello.One of the girls that hangs out with Cordelia Chase. She has had a crush on Spike ever since middle school.  
  
"Hey, Spike." she greeted him cheerily.  
  
He put on a fake smile." Hello, pet. Fancy you being here the same day and time I was."  
  
Harmony giggled. "Yeah well, tonight just seemed like a good night to go Bronzing with Cordy and Darla."  
  
"I bet." Rod muttered under his breath.  
  
Spike chuckled. "We're waiting for some people right now so............"  
  
"Oh." Harmony got the hint and frowned."Will you save a dance for me later?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She brightened up a bit and walked away from their table.  
  
"Man, she wants you so bad." Rod said while taking a sip of his coke but he spit it out when he saw them come through the door.  
  
"What the bloody fucking hell was that for?" Spike snapped while wiping some coke off of his arm that Rod spit over at him.  
  
Rod pointed at the door and Spike's mouth dropped open at what he saw. Walking over towards them was Faith and Buffy with Druscilla lagging behind.Buffy was wearing an all black attire in which she looked nothing less than sexy in.He watched as her blonde curls bounced radiantly while she walked.  
  
"Dude, your drooling." Rod whispered to him.  
  
Spike got himself together as the girls approached their table. "Hey."  
  
"Hey bleached wonder." Faith said as she flopped down next to Rod and Druscilla which left Buffy to sit next to Spike.  
  
"Your looking good,pet." Spike said casually to Buffy.  
  
She shrugged."Thanks.My mom sure as hell didn't like it."  
  
Faith snorted. "What mom would?"  
  
"True." the blonde replied as she took out a cigarette and lit it up.  
  
"How long have you been smoking?" Faith asked.  
  
"I started last year." she answered. She usually only smoked when she was nervous. And right now sitting next to Spike, she was nervous. * Bad Buffy. Boys only lead to trouble.*  
  
"I don't smoke." Faith said."It makes your clothes stink."  
  
"Oh sorry." she said as she was about to put it out.  
  
"No don't worry about it.I'm used to it because William over here does it." said Faith.  
  
"Okay." Buffy shrugged as she brought the cigarette to her lips.  
  
*Bloody hell she looks so sexy right now.* Spike thought as he watched her take a draw off her fag.  
  
Buffy sensed him staring at her.*Oh well. Might as well play with him a little. He is a hotty.* She turned and slowly curved her mouth into a sexy lust filled half smile.  
  
Druscilla scowled as she watched the two blondes eye each other. "Where's Willy?"  
  
Spike finally got out of his trance and scowled, too. "The stupid ponce ain't working tonight."  
  
"Well, who is?" Faith asked as she looked up at the bar.  
  
"That new young guy, Chris." Rod supplied.  
  
"That'll do." Faith said as she started walking up to the bar.  
  
"What's she gonna do?" Bufy asked.  
  
"Get us some drinks." Rod said."Be sure to flash some tits!" he called after Faith.  
  
She just gave him the finger and walked on.  
  
Buffy watched as Faith whispered something into the guys ear and then motioned him to come follow her. He did and Faith looked around to see if anyone was watching. Then she slipped into the bathroom with Chris.  
  
Druscilla had to smile as a couple minutes later Faith came out of the bathroom wiping her botton lip as the guy buttoned his pants back up. Then he went over to the bar to get their beers ready. Faith motioned for someone to come help her carry the drinks back over.  
  
Suddenly Dru had an idea."I'll go." she said as she got up and walked over to the bar to grab the rest of the drinks. Before heading back to the table, she grabbed a little plastic bag out of her coat pocket and poured some of the white powdery substance into one of the drinks.  
  
She smiled evilly as she walked back over to the table handing the drink with the substance in it to Buffy, and the other to Rod who didn't get one yet.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said shocked. She was surprised Dru didn't try to spill it on her or anything. *Maybe she's over the whole Spike thing.* she wondered as she took a big gulp of her drink and made a funny face."My drink tastes strange."  
  
Spike cocked his head to the side and looked at her. "Here, let me try it."  
  
Dru mentally screamed as Spike took a sip of Buffy's drink.*God dammit! He wasn't supposed to do that!*  
  
"Your right, love. It does taste strange." he said as he took another sip. "But it tastes pretty good." He took another sip.   
  
Dru groaned and shook her head.  
  
"Hey that's mine." Buffy said as she snatched it back from him and took another gulp.  
  
*Here's to one fucked up night!* Dru thought as she downed her drink in one swallow and winced as Spike grabbed Buffy's drink back and took another giant sip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Sorry another shorty. R+R=ME HAPPY! 


	5. Let's make Love

MIXED IMPRESSIONS~THE BRONZE PART 3  
  
A/N: Don't got much to say except excuse me for the spelling and grammer errors. I don't have a beta so I usually just overlook them.Enjoy!  
  
Rating: This is the chapter that I had to change so much because it had a graphic sex scene but for now on when characters have sex I will just somehow let you know that is what they are doing without actually explaining it in detail. Also.....if you want the nc-17 version of this chapter just e-mail me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two hours had passed and Rod smirked as he watched Buffy and Spike practically dry fucking on the dance floor. He didn't know what had gotten into them. They didn't drink that much so he didn't think they were drunk but, he didn't know how well Buffy could hold her alcohol either.  
  
"This is sickening. I'm leaving!" Dru said as she threw on her jacket which caused the little plastic bag of the white stuff in it to fall out onto the table. "Oops."  
  
"Aha!" he said as he opened the package up and smelled it." So, miss Druscilla, you put "X" in Buffy's drink."  
  
Faith laughed."Well, that plan didn't go to well did it considering Spike now has it in his system now too."  
  
"Yes I know that." Dru snapped at her.  
  
Faith's eyes narrowed. "Don't get pissy with me, bitch."  
  
Dru sighed." Whatever. I'm outta here." She threw some money on the table for her drinks and she stormed out of the building only once looking over at Buffy and Spike grinding on the dance floor.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy groaned as Spike ground his hips into her again. She had no clue what was going on. All she knew is she was really dizzy and Spike was really, really, hot. And plus, his lips felt good against her neck.  
  
The song changed to a slower pace and Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closely to her as they very slowly swayed back and forth, their bodies molded togther.  
  
They leaned in to kiss and all of a sudden they just stopped dancing and stood their lip locking. Buffy ran her hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She let him explore her mouth lazily as she took this opportunity to open her eyes and he must have though the same thing because his eyes were opened watching her, too.  
  
Spike panted as they parted. Then he leaned down to whisper into her ear. He gently nipped at her ear lobe before he whispered, "Let's get out of here, pet."  
  
Buffy tried to get her breathing back on track as she nodded and followed him out of the Bronze.  
  
  
  
  
Spike was aware of little things as he unlocked the door to his house and went inside. Like the feel of Buffy's warm tongue tracing a line on the back of his neck and her hand brushing over the bulge in his jeans.  
  
He groaned as she took a little step away from him and asked, "Where are your parents?"  
  
"My da's at some stupid convention for librarian's or something." he explained as he grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs to his room.  
  
He kicked the door shut with his foot once they were inside and the rest was history.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy and Spike both lay there under the covers naked, still panting after a long night of sex. *What did I just do?* Buffy thought as she absently played with Spike's hair. *This is what I didn't want to do in the first place. Get caught up with another guy. Oh well.*  
  
Spike wrapped his arm around her a little bit later and they both just lay there drowning in there thoughts untill they both passed out from the drugs. Dead to the world.  
  
  
A/N: Right after Buffy and Spike went into Spike's room was where the sex scene was before just so you know. The way I put it now is alot more pg-13 and alot shorter....lol. So this whole chapter is alot shorter because I had to take out all the nasty parts. Review please! I should have the next chapter out today! 


End file.
